1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a device which can be selectively operated in multiple modes, such as a cold-hot synchronous mode, a hot mode, a cold mode or an ice-storing mode.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional air conditioners will generate a lot of hot air discharged into the external environment during operating in a cold mode. For the sake of saving energy, some air conditioners are provided with a heat recycle means for using waste heat to supply hot water during operating in the cold mode.
However, these air conditioners can only use waste heat in the cold mode, and will still waste a lot of cold during operating in a hot mode.
Therefore, the invention provides a refrigerating and heating device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a refrigerating and heating device which can be selectively operated in multiple modes including a cold-hot synchronous mode, a hot mode, a cold mode or an ice-storing mode.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.